Murakami Shintogo
| birthday = December 21st | age = 345 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 138 kg (304 lbs) | eyes = Steel | hair = White | affiliation = | previous affiliation = , , , , , , | previous occupation = 9th Seat | occupation = | team = None | previous team = , | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = , , | marital status = Single (widowed) | alignment = Chaotic Good | family = None (Deceased) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Kagasougyou | bankai = Kagayaku Hatsuyou Musou Tendou }} Murakami Shintōgo (芯刀御叢神; Shintōgo Murakami; lit. "Heart of the Swords Honor, Gathering Divinity") was once an average but respected officer of the in the . For a hundred years he performed his duty admirably, executing his tasks as required and venturing out into the world slaying 's. Then the happened and everything changed. He thought that with his skill he could protect his friends and loved ones. He thought that with the power possessed by its thirteen Captains that his home would be safe. But the invasion of the Quincy crushed those delusions as easily as they destroyed the lives of his those he cared about. He would have thought that he'd have fought valiantly, cutting down Soul Society's enemies with the weight of their very name. Instead he was just a nameless Shinigami easily beaten with but the barest of effort. A salvo of spiritual arrows downed him before he could even raise his sword. He barely survived. His family, and friends however were not so lucky. He would later find that his family estate was cast into blue flame, his ancestral home burned to the ground. He would spend hours with his dearly beloved as the life faded from her eyes and her soul returned to the great wheel. His family slaughtered in the ensuing chaos as buildings were destroyed and stray fire caught the unfortunate. By the end of the war, his petty dreams, and aspirations were shattered, his home in ashes, with his family perished. They may have won the final battle, but Soul Society had lost the war. Beaten, broken and just a shadow of the proud man he was once, Murakami left Soul Society behind on a journey of self-discovery. Appearance Personality History Early History Murakami hails from the former moderately prominent Shintogo Clan prior to their destruction during the Thousand Year Blood. Renown for their artisans they traced their lineage to the famous Kunimutsu Shintogo, one of Japan's most renown swordsmiths. Carrying the family tradition, members of his house became skilled craftsman, and merchants in the years that followed obtaining a noble title six-hundred years ago. Born as the second child to the clan head he was widely considered a boy of great talent and potential. Apprenticed from a young age to their best craftsman, Murakami proved his worth and in fifty years time was shown to have mastered the family craft. It was believed that with his skill he would surpass his elder brother and assume leadership of the clan, but surprised everyone in his clan when he instead joined the Spiritual Arts Academy. The suddenness of the decision coincided with rising tensions between factions of the clan backed the brothers, and it is believed that Murakami made the choice in order to settle the dispute. In the Academy, Murakami performed admirably, obtaining top marks in all of his classes and demonstrating a rare talent in swordsmanship. A skill often attributed to his previous work as a swordsmith himself. He brought a unique mindset to his training in kido, surprising his teachers with unconventional insights. By the time he graduated, he was widely considered to be on the fast track to becoming a Captain with a centuries time. Originally slated to join the Fifth Division a mixup in paperwork had him instead drafted into the Second Division, much to his displeasure. However under the leadership of the then Clan Head Yoruichi Shihouin, he found his experiences there brutal but enlightening. He became a skilled infiltrator and interrogator while working alongside the Onmitsukido, but was eventually transferred to the Fifth Division. Murakami transferred from multiple divisions, going from the Fifth to the Eleventh to the Kido Corps before finally settling in the Ninth Division. Rather than acquire the heights of power often associated with Captains, Murakami thoroughly enjoyed his time in the Gotei 13, working with different divisions, officers simply enjoying his work as a Shinigami. In the Ninth Division he would eventually meet a woman who would ensare his heart, a clanless originating from the streets of Rukongai. A former criminal and thief, he was enthralled by her dynamic personality and their mutual love for adventure. The two became very close, and within a few short years were wed. Rather than continue to catapult himself through the ranks, Murakmai settled into complacency. Confident in his vast array of skills, the backing of his family and the love of his life, Murakami lived an eventful but easy-going life, that is until Aizen betrayed the Gotei 13 and declared war. Winter War For over a hundred years, Murakami firmly believed in the might of the Gotei 13. He believed that with its strength they could withstand anything, any war. Yet as betrayal shook the ranks of the Shinigami, and Captains battled against Captains, this belief began to crack. Nearly half of the Gotei 13 was pitted against each other, the invasion of the Ryoka had divided them; those who fought to restore order, and those who colluded with the foreigners invading. He struggled to maintain peace within the division, and moreso struggled with his own ignorance at the events quickly spiraling out of control. But by the end of it, when the dust cleared. Aizen was the traitor all along, and with it, two renown Captains. The psychological toll was devastating. Even with the help of the ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo, faith in the integrity of the Gotei 13 had been ruthlessly smashed. Still, they were now in the midst of war, reports of Hollow activity skyrocketing heights never before seen. Whole battalions of Shinigami were tasked with keeping entire regions clear of Hollows. Whilst the boy and his friends prepared, the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 struggled to maintain the peace. Aizen was a brilliant strategist, coordinating his forces from the seat of his throne with ruthless precision. Too often a squads of Shinigami were ambushed by his modified Hollows. And to their horror, they had even assumed a humanoid form. Arrancar they called themselves. With a human face and a zanpakutou they were cruel mockery's of Shinigami. The first time he encountered one, a quarter of his team had been killed before they realized that the frightened spirit was in fact one of these creatures. He had never felt such paralyzing terror than seeing that monster with a child's face tear apart his comrades and feast on their remains. He rallied his squadron to launch a counter-attack but they were pushed back by Arrancar reinforcements. All seemed lost were it not for the timely intervention of Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi. He alone fought the beast and managed to destroy it before it could slaughter any more of his men while they held the line against the incoming forces. In the end it was a bitter victory at a heavy cost. With a heavy heart, he gathered what remained of the dead and returned to Soul Society. He would fight many more battles, each their own hell, people he had known for decades, a century, killed indiscriminately. It was horrific. For the first time in his life, Murakami looked at himself and felt contempt swell up inside him. He needed to get stronger, and the war had only just begun. Thousand Year Blood War Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Murakami possesses an incredible , powerful and potent, the soft thrum of its aura is like a symphony resonating to powers beyond this realm. With all the effort of a glare, he can channel this power into the world, releasing a mighty burst of fiery light surging around him with the brilliance of the sun cowing his enemies into a sputtering mess. The blazing inferno that engulfs him shines like a lone luminous star driving away the darkness. The atmosphere sings to its strength, bathing the world in a scorching heat, the air becomes thick and dense as an ocean, and the earth melting into a molten viscous. Battle has been his forge, and experience his hammer, for the power he commands at his fingertips is an almighty maelstrom of unquenchable fire capable of turning the world into ash and obliterating those foolish enough to cross him. This is the manifestation of Murakami's will the embodiment of his unyielding resolve, reforged anew. He has spent years and decades to obtain the immense level of control he has over his power, calling upon it with frightening speed and intensity only to wield it with surgical precision to annihilate his foes. Keen Intellect: There exists no greater weapon, no edge more keen than that of a sharp mind. It was the first lesson taught to Murakami as a child, for one who would enter the political circle. Growing up, he was taught how to look beyond the surface, to distinguish intent and motive behind action. As a swordsmith this naturally lended itself to his craftsmanship, and ability to recognize the quality of work with a glance. When he joined the Academy, his analytical eye would lend itself well as he quickly became accustomed to the lessons taught. He became an exceptionally perceptive combatant who was keenly aware of his surroundings and the minute details of his opponents. As a noble with an eye for the politics of war as well as the combative details, Murakami demonstrated this acute sense of awareness to his fellow peers. He was easily able to recognize their strengths, and weaknesses simply by applying the principles taught to him as a child. The same was true for combat as well. When he first began swordsmanship and hand-to-hand, Murakami found to his displeasure that he was woefully outclassed by his peers, but overcame this drawback by simply being a better tactician. In a single glance he could discern their fighting style and techniques, their relative strength, and speed and the manner in which they would attack. From there it was a simple measure of controlling his own body. He developed a very unique approach to combat, by deliberately leaving openings for his opponent to exploit. Because he knew where they were going to attack ahead of time, he was able to prepare his own defense. As he grew in skill, his ability to deduce the abilities of his opponents quickened, allowing him to rapidly employ countermeasures as necessary. Outside of battle, he still remains a warrior appraised of the events around him, and has shown great insight into the strategies and tactics of those around him. His tactical acumen is considered one of his greatest traits, and after his self-imposed exile he is "always" battle ready, making surprise attacks virtually ineffective. His mind and body react to danger instantly, as plans and tactics formulate in seconds to perceived threats and even those he only instinctively is aware of. Hakuda Expert: Murakami is a highly proficient practitioner of Hakuda, having learned and mastered a variety of techniques. Though it is a secondary skill in comparison to his swordsmanship, his Hakuda is out of the two far more ruthless and brutal. Years spent as a swordsmith gave him the foundation of brute strength, which was only exemplified by his precision based fighting style. He fights with the mind of utterly breaking his opponent, using strikes and maneuvers designed to shatter, cripple and maim his opponents. As a former member of the Onmitsukido, Murakami's hand-to-hand is heavily influenced by their guerrilla style of combat, utilizing rapid movement and quick bursts of high-speed attacks. Yet it is merely influenced, not dominating. His style is still considered slower and brutish by their standards, as he prefers single well placed attacks designed to intercept or stop attacks as they form. Offense and defense combined into one as it were. Such techniques are designed to encourage surrender by inflicting as much pain as possible; twisting, ripping, and tearing apart his opponent. It is a bloody and utterly ruthless style of combat. He is skilled enough to combat several high-level opponents at once and hold his own with just his Hakuda, even if he is sorely outmatched. From what other practitioners have noted regarding his fighting style, despite its brutality, it is predominately a defensive style of fighting, preferring an array of counterattacks than overwhelming force. He is patient, but decisive, willing to wait until an opponent either reveals his hand or create an opening himself. Whether it is his swordsmanship, or his hakuda the framework of his fighting style remains the same; creating openings in his own guard, so as to control the flow of combat; if he can predict where an attack is coming from he can prepare to disable it. *' ' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A technique so simple in its appearance it beguiles the incredibly complexity of its execution. Ikkotsu is an extremely high-level maneuver by which the practitioner harnesses their spiritual power, condensing it through their body and at the point of impact releasing the stored energy as a massive rippling wave that resonates with earth shattering vibrational forces that literally disintegrate the target upon impact. It is a technique that transforms a Shinigami's own spiritual power and turns into a weapon. In battle the key to victory for any swordsman is to push forward, using force, even overwhelming force to quickly obliterate one's opponent. Murakami's single-minded devotion to mastering the art of combat, and intimate knowledge of spiritual energy and kido gave him the insight to understand this technique at its most basic level. Through this understanding he was able to perfect its execution, and in time has learned to project the force of his attack through other mediums before releasing the pent up energies using very little movement. Although he gives no voice to this technique in combat, his enemies soon find themselves bludgeoned from invisible forces as he slams a fist into the ground, only for the earth to erupt beneath their feet in a shower of earthen spires and concussive force. *' ' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Essentially a two-fisted version of its counterpart Ikkotsu, the dual forces acting on the body upon impact create a catalytic reaction as dissonance ripples through an opponent. This causes the opponents own spiritual power to turn against itself, becoming the weapon of their own destruction. The greater their own reiatsu is, the more dangerous and lethal this attack becomes. While the strength of Ikkotsu is dependent on the Shinigami's own reiatsu, Sokotsu was designed to combat opponents typically more powerful than the practitioner. As someone who often finds himself against such threats, this technique is one of Murakami's favorites. The offensive power of this technique is such that it can be used on virtually any medium; causing whatever is struck to disintegrate almost immediately until not even dust remains. Murakami is skilled enough in his own Hakuda to manipulate both Ikkotsu and Sokotsu that he can adopt a defensive stance known as "Iron Body" to essentially turn these techniques into a full-body version. If he cannot anticipate an attack he will instead turn his own body into a weapon against the oncoming onslaught. ** Rippling Diamond Bone: 'A derivative of the Ikkotsu and Sokotsu techniques used in a defensive manner. Using the concept of harnessing one's spiritual power to create a rippling force, Murakami developed the ability to perform these technique by releasing the condensed power the moment he is attacked to bolster his bodies physical defenses by spreading the force over a wider area. This drastically reduces the killing power of attacks directed at him, and tends to reserve this technique if he is unable to deflect or dodge otherwise dangerous attacks. * 'Raiōken '(雷王拳, "''Thunder King Fist"): At first glance it appears to be an ultra-high speed combination attack wherein the practitioner pummels an opponent to death with a series of rapid strikes. However this technique is more complex than that. Its foundation is in fact Shunpo. Spiritual energy is channeled into the arms and using the same method of Shunpo to cross distances, Raiōken performs a similar method with the arms to greatly augment the user's striking speed. The power acquired by this massive increase in speed is astounding, allowing the practitioner to generate an immense amount of power in their attacks. Murakami developed this technique during his exile, acquiring an expert level of skill in its use. He has discovered that by combining this technique with Ikkotsu or Sokotsu he can dramatically increase its power. However the backlash to his own body is strong enough that the bones in his arms fracture after a single use and require him to rest for a day lest he risk breaking his arm entirely. '''Shunpo Expert: Even with all the strength and skill in the world, these become meaningless if your opponent's blade does not find purchase. Murakami's expertise in this skill has continued to grow since his self-imposed exile from the Gotei 13. Through the tutelage of his zanpakutou and his own experimentation he has achieved an impressive level of speed, allowing him to keep up with and contend with Captain-level opponents. One of the most important lessons in Shunpo, that he discovered whilst wandering Hueco Mundo is the ability to remain silent and unseen, a skill he has since mastered. When he uses Shunpo there is no accompanying "woosh" or sound effect to indicate his movement; it is swift, sudden and silent. He is able to use Shunpo with great skill that he does not even appear to disrupt the environment while moving, further indicating his skill. He is able to instantly disappear as though dislocating himself and reappear solidly without indication of movement; key skills that denote a master of the art. He is familiar with the more esoteric secrets of the art, and is capable of utilizing the infamous "speed clones" in battle, using them to bait his opponents into an opening for a finishing move. His endurance with Shunpo however is his greatest strength, that despite the fact that he may require a greater number of steps as compared to true masters of the art he is capable of keeping pace with high-speed opponents without exhausting himself. Kido Expert: Words of power and splendor that stir the mystical energies world, giving shape and form to the limitless possibilities of the imagination, this is the infamy of Kido. It is an ancient and esoteric art comprised of many magical disciplines into a single cohesive and supremely unique art wielded by gods of death. Murakami is no stranger to its teaching, having nurtured his strength of will and focus of mind to be able to wield these fearsome powers. But it is more than just the ability to channel these forces and to unleash them upon his foes, for Murakami is and always will be a swordsman first and foremost. Yet there are underlying fundamentals of Kido that if correctly understood can be applied to other talents. To this end, Murakami has made himself knowledgeable of various theories of magic, as well as their practical applications, demonstrating great insight towards the inner workings of magical powers. He may lack the accredited skill of a true Kido Master or those who are able to weave these spells into complex webs so intricate and prestigious to alter the spell entirely, but he does understand how it is done. He is however proficient in the use of casting his spells without an incantation, and is capable of utilizing virtually all known Hado and Bakudo spells with expert proficiency. What little he can alter about his spells is their general area and volume. What he lacks in sheer power however he makes up for in his strategic and tactical use of his spells. Murakami is a master tactician and utilizes his spells with masterful efficiency. *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation"): A class of Kidō Incantation where the incantation is recited after starting the spell to strengthen and empower it. As a skill it is one of Murakami's most favored techniques due in part to his lack of skill in abandoning the incantation. Though he is skilled in Kido, he lacks the finesse of a true master to cast his spells at their full power without an incantation. Thus by using this skill he can skip the incantation, cast the spell and then empower it after the fact. This is especially useful for binding spells, as their effects are not instantaneous. Furthermore it also allows him to strengthen his spells to affect opponents vastly more powerful than he. He has also discovered through accident and experimentation that he is able to strengthen the attacks of his zanpakutou by reciting parts of its release command. As with spells, the incantation serves as a focus, and means of formulating the spell, the same appears to be true for his swordsmanship in regards to his Zanpakutou. By reciting the release command, he is able to focus his will and further empower an attack, or to even reinforce maneuver he is making. *'Eishōhaki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment"): A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. Due to the often long-winded incantation of any given Kido spell, being able to focus one's intent and instantly cast the spell without it, is considered the skill of a kido master. While Murakami is able to use this skill, he has not yet mastered it to the point where he can mitigate the drastic loss in power. As a battle skill, he is unable to realize the full potential of a spell while abandoning its incantation, however he has noticed that some categories of spells arent as affected as others. Many of the spells within the category of binding, that are supplemental in nature can be used swiftly and effectively without suffering much loss in power. This skill however remains one of the last hurdles of Murakami to overcome before his skill and prowess in Kido can be taken to the next level. *'Kousoku Eishō' (高速詠唱, lit "High-Speed Incantation"): Whether it is a skill taught at the Kido Corps or not, it is a class of Kido Incantation in which the caster is able to utter the incantation at twice the normal speed, effectively halving the casting time. Murakami would develop this skill while exiled in Hueco Mundo, when he discovered that while abandoning the incantation was useful, the drastic decline in their power made them ineffective. While he must still chant the spell, the ability to do so more quickly allows him to better strategize and utilize his spells. Furthermore by combining this skill with kōjutsu eishō, he can very rapidly empower spells he's cast or maneuver's he's performing, and continue to stack its effects to further empower a given spell. Though he still relies on using the incantation to use his spells at acceptable levels of power, he has demonstrated this skill's usefulness in augmenting binding spells, and other supplemental spells after they've been cast to drastically heighten their power. Enhanced Strength: The indomitable resolve and incredible strength of his bestow Murakami with great physical strength. Coupled with his brutal training and mastery of the physical arts, he has honed his spiritual body into a weapon capable of extraordinary feats of physical prowess. Beneath the fluidity of his swordsmanship and hakuda, Murakami possesses a monstrous strength capable of toppling entire structures whole with a single strike! The roar of his spiritual power flares to life as he summons up his inner strength channeling it throughout his entire body with its emerald glow. In the span of a single heartbeat his fist strikes the air, detonating it with explosive force generating swathing arcs of pure force in the mere wake of his attack. The world seemingly bends before him as he utters a simple shout, its echo resonating in the world as though it were a word of power, magic itself. With every movement the energies within his body swirl and churn, until unleashed at the apex of his attack! Then like the crack of thunder its force rockets across the battlefield, carving its mark into the landscape like a molten lance. This is the brute strength of Murakami, a lethal combination of his innate prowess, kido talent and knowledge and the cold resolve of a warrior forged in battle. Enhanced Durability: One of the greatest challenges Murakami has had to overcome is the immense strain and difficulty in mastering the Shikai of his Zanpakutou. Its substantial energy costs, lengthy incantation, and the danger in carelessly using it have forced him through multiple campaigns and combats to become an extremely hardy and resilient combatant. This is coupled with the rigorous and brutal training regiment he endured while exiled in to control his Hollow powers, and while under the tutelage of his Zanpakutou have forged Murakami into a juggernaut capable of withstanding immense amounts of punishment. His endurance and durability massive, allowing him to shrug off wounds that would cripple, even kill other beings, and still fight at his maxim. He has shown traits resembling the Arrancar's infamous , in his ability to stop the blades of his opponents barehanded, and similarly endure Cero, and other energy attacks with barely any injury. He can compress his reiatsu to form a thin-tight barrier to protect him against attacks, as well as to reinforce his vital areas. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Hoho is more than just mastery of Shunpo, it is an expertise in all known movement methods, acrobatic feats, and stunts of incredible agility. Murakami while not a true master of Shunpo has developed his innate physical abilities to a point where he can contend with most opponents without ever using Shunpo. Having to fight against opponents generally stronger than he, has refined his agility and reflexes to almost absurd levels. He possesses an instinct that allows him to react to danger instantly, and his body responds to attacks before he even needs to think to do so. He has shown to possess incredible dexterity, and flexibility, using them to efficiently outmaneuver attacks by Captain-level adversary's despite differences in overall skill. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level and sometimes others, to open a between the living world and . While learning to harness and master his hollow powers, through a combination of research, experimentation, and pure accident, Murakami was able to develop this skill. Knowing the inherent dangers of traveling through the Dangai without a Hell Butterfly, Murakami instead spent decades, observing this technique as it was employed by Hollows. Eventually he was able to discern its basic mechanics and sought to replicate its effects. In time he was able to develop this technique, and has since trained himself to be able to manifest a Descorrer with a thought instantly. He has since perfected this technique, becoming his preferred method of travel between distant locations, and with liberal use of both on the void itself and himself, it appears as though he fades in and out of reality, only to reappear in another location. However this technique cannot be used for high-speed engagements, due to its timing, but as a means of recon, and assassination, it has proven to be an extremely useful technique. Zanjutsu Mastery In the wake of his self-imposed exile, and driven by unrelenting darkness that threatened to consume him, Murakami cast off the shackles of his former life to embrace a life of battle. For centuries he trained rigorously under the tutelage of his Zanpakutou Spirit Kagasougyou, honing his Zanjutsu in ferocious battles that spanned from the white sands of Hueco Mundo the furthest reaches of the stars. Hitsurugi was a brutal teacher, favoring lethal environments and overwhelming opposition to forge her wielder into the greatest of warriors. He has achieved skill unprecedented in eons, and yet, there is still more to learn. As a warrior he has bled, and suffered agony beyond comprehension, has fought in battles so one-sided that his demise was all but assured, yet no matter what he faced, no matter whom challenged, Murakami survived all that tested him. General Zanjutsu Prowess: Murakami is a swordsman of immense skill having achieved a level of ability to challenge the mightiest of foes and emerge victorious! He did not train by repetitiously practicing kata's, but through constantly pitting himself in battle against the strongest opponents the world had to offer. No amount of training or talent could compare to the sheer level of experience, Murakami has accumulated in his life. He is a master at wielding both the sealed and released versions of his Zanpakutou, and the hundreds of others that have been forged by Hitsurugi; in his hands, all things in creation become his weapon. His swordsmanship is neither graceful nor elegant, it is not the artistic expression one might find in the master of the sword. Instead it is the dominating force that reveals itself in our every fear. When he attacks he is swift, and relentless attacking with the frenzy and wild abandon as a force of nature. Each strike is death incarnate, leaving naught but destruction and chaos in his wake. With a swipe of his blade the world moans with agony as overwhelming power carves a visceral path through its trenches. Murakami does not have swordsmanship, it is not art, it is something as real and true as the fight itself, a brutal manifestation of every predator that has walked this earth. Yet therein lies the deception, for Murakami has only known what it means to be the cornered beast and his swordsmanship reflects that. He lulls the enemy into a false sense of superiority, deliberately exposing holes and weak-points. And predictably, they will always seek to exploit them, and just like that, the trap is set. Weakness becomes strength, and strength becomes weakness, and like blades of grass, his opponents fall before the scythe of his will. Zanjutsu Styles & Techniques *' ' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): When Murakami first learned this technique he, like many of its practitioners, was proud of his accomplishment. Even more when he delved further into its inner workings to discover its true abilities. Following the events of the , admiration turned to one of quiet disdain. For while this technique remains as a supremely lethal and effective sword skill, it has since fallen into what Murakami claims is the, "the poor man's ". It is a technique that harnesses one's spiritual pressure, channeling that mass into the strike itself, allowing one to attack with the full brunt of their spiritual power. As the mass is transmitted through the sword it creates a very thin almost imperceptible wave concentrated at the edge of the blade. As the technique nears its completion the force of the strike ripples out in a single killing stroke. Despite its power, he refuses to use this technique saying that would be an insult to his pride as a swordsman. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, lit. "Pressure of the Sword"): Unyielding strength forged in the heat of battle, skill honed into an edge sharper than blade, and a spiritual power that booms and thunders with every sweep of his sword, the intensity and pressure of Murakami's swordsmanship is immense beyond measure. With every stroke the sheer power he exudes is transformed into a rippling shockwave in the wake of his attacks, cutting fissures in earth, and parting air from sky. Distance has no meaning within his swordsmanship, whether he be within arms reach or a hundred paces away, his "cut" will reach his adversary. Projecting outward as a thin but invisible force, the shockwave tears across the landscape ripping apart anything in its way. By slamming his sword into the ground he generates massive earthquakes, fracturing the ground, upturning earth, and causing molten spires to erupt to impale his foes. After years of training to hone his skills, he has obtained an unprecedented level of control over this technique, using it to blast apart his opponents defenses, and weaponize the environment as though it were an extension of his own sword. Zanpakutou I am Thou, and Thou art I. I am the Radiant Light that Chases the Darkness. From the Fire's of Heaven, I have Awoken. From thy Mind I have Come. I am the Exaltation of thy Will. ''' '''I am the Unconquered Sun. And you are the Dawn. Kagasougyou (輝早暁, lit. "Radiant Dawn") is the name of Murakami's soul companion. It is an echo of bittersweet memories of the bonds he once shared and cherished with those he loved. It has pieces of all of the souls he has known and lost to war and tragedy, drawn back to him at his weakest moment. It is the light that lit up inside him when he forged his first weapon. It is the fire that had driven him to learn and discover all the wonderful things he has experienced in his life. It is a testament to the sorrow and pain he has suffered. It is the embodiment of his wrath, an unyielding fire to destroy all who would inflict the agony he has endured. Kagasougyou is many things to Murakami; his wife, his mother, his father, his friends, his brothers and family. Its face shares all of their features, it shares all of their hopes and dreams for him. For all of his ability, Murakami had never quite learned the name of his Zanpakutou, but that is because he lacked a vital component; conviction. That is because he had never needed it before. Only when he had suffered as he did, struggling through his own crucible, where the will to fight clashed against the willingless to admit defeat. At that precipice, when all seemed lost, and he had wanted not to fight, but simply to hope once again, did Kagasougyou answer his call. And it was with the burning glory of the sun. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Powers & Abilities' : :Shikai Special Ability: *'Suigyokuro Ittouseishin' (翠玉炉一刀精神, lit. "Emerald Hearth Blade Soul"): The emerald flames of Kagasougyou play a crucial part in the use of the Zanpakutou as they are used to maintain the release, regenerate damage to the blades and empower Kagasougyou's offensive power. To an unskilled user, they will constantly draw upon the most readily available fuel source--- namely one's own reiatsu reserves and compared to other melee-type Zanpakutou, Kagasougyou's expenditure cost is substantial. A skilled wielder however can mitigate this, as with forging any weapon, fanning the flames is integral, and by revolving the Zanpakutou, seething emerald fire builds upon its hilt as well as causing the length of the blade to flare up with an emerald sheen which only grows more intense and bright the longer the Zanpakutō is twirled. The intensity of the light emanating from the zanpakutou is directly proportionate to the intensity of the flames once they're unleashed - there's no maximum amount of revolutions; and the power will just keep on intensifying the longer its twirled. Once the Shinigami deems it sufficient, he simply ceases the buildup of energy, releasing the pent up power causing the blade of Kagasougyou to instantly ignite in a torrent of green flames; making foes and allies alike recoil from the tremendous heat produced. If it's used correctly, Kagasougyou is capable of warping stone simply by a casual swing of its blade, produce waves of radiant heat and literally scorch through the effects of many protective abilities and spells. Its worthy of note, that for every maneuver, ability or attack used through Kagasougyou, the heat provided by this technique decreases by a significant amount. *'Ama no Suigyokushin Shakunetsu' (天翠玉神灼熱, lit. "Jade Soul Ignites the Heavens"): Even without being empowered by Suigyokuro Ittouseishin, every wound delivered by Kagasougyou causes ravenous green fire to spread from the struck area, dealing additional damage and making it hard to concentrate due to the searing agony. Furthermore like any sword Kagasougyou hungers for blood, and any blood split upon it, allows it to draw even more energy to fuel its flames, causing the blade to instantly glow with an emerald sheen. If the Shinigami has empowered Kagasougyou through the use of Suigyokuro Ittouseishin; the duration, intensity and general strength of the flames is increased in direct proportion; with enough focus, it can even scorch through very powerful magical defenses. The greater the power of the attacks however, the brighter and more intense does the flowing flames that constantly run down its elegant length become; the weapon also emits more and more heat depending on its intensity; and once it reaches a certain threshold, it may even involuntarily scorch its own wielder, forcing the Shinigami to remain wary of his blades own power. Its true power comes into effect though when a foe is slain by these green flames. Upon death, the green flames cause a catalytic reaction, as they eat up the last vestiges of energy within their victim before detonating with explosive force. If used correctly, a Shinigami can cause a chain reaction with the death of a single foe, causing all of his enemies to ignite into a pyre of green flame. *'Suigyoku Rekka' (翠玉烈火, lit. "Emerald Raging Fire"): Whenever Kagasougyou makes a slashing attack, it releases a short-ranged blast of emerald flames from the trail of the swing; which proceeds to surge outward with great force after just a short delay; the intensity of the flames is below the intensity of the flames that would result from actually hitting the target directly; but they're still remarkably potent. These waves of flames can be drastically augmented by using the special effect of Suigyokuro Ittouseishin - with each revolution increasing the range, width and destructive power of subsequent wave-attacks significantly, its also possible to distribute the effect over a much larger area by spinning in a full-circle, which culminates in an omni-directional blast of green fire emanating from the Shinigami. Although this has negative impact on its total range and power. *'Power Augmentation:' One of Kagasougyou's primary abilities is the enhancement of Murakami's own natural abilities. As a master swordswoman and veteran of her own share of battles throughout the ages, she is able to share her these finely honed skills with Murakami, empowering his abilities with her own. When he calls her name in battle, the disparity between zanpakutou and wielder fractures as two warriors become one. His techniques become refined, his movements more assured, his swordsmanship more elegant and artistic than ever before! He fights with a speed and grace befitting one who has seen a thousand more battles than he, coupled with the experience of seasoned Captains. More than just his physical abilities but his own mental alacrity is refined as well. His ability to perceive the tactics of his foes, and adapt his plans as he maneuvers through battle is heightened to an almost supernatural degree. In the throes of combat, in moments of rare clarity a faint silhouette of a phantasmal woman bearing intense striking features can be seen as though superimposed over Murakami, shadowing his every movement, illuminating the extent of this bond and quite possibly the nature of this power. *'Hohō Augmentation:' While released into its Shikai state; Kagasougyou changes even the very nature of Shunpō and rather than to simply be a normal movement-technique, its turned into a very viable form of offense and combat initiation. As now, when the Shinigami uses Shunpō to dislocate himself; the point of arrival immediately ignites into a burst of searing green fire, emanating from the body of the user: This already powerful ability can be augmented to much greater heights through the use of the Suigyokuro Ittouseishin; when empowered in this manner, the Shinigami ignites the very steps of his Shunpō movement; causing their pathway to instantly combust into massive walls of all-consuming green flames; the resulting explosion at their point of arrival is also empowered tremendously - with the heat alone being sufficient to inflict severe injuries even on unusually durable spiritual creatures such as Arrancar. : Kagayaku Hatsuyou Musou Tendou (輝く発陽無双天道, lit. "Radiantly Exalted Unconquered Sun") Bankai Special Abilities: Hollowification Following the betrayal felt by Soul Society's callous and needless sacrifice of he and his men, and the despair of seeing his oath tarnished, his duty belittled, and his own ideals made into nothing, Murakami in that instant hollowified. In that one single moment, all he had known, all that he believed had been in shaken, he gave into that despair. The process of hollowification is the most painful, soul wrenching experiences he has ever had to suffer through. It is the permanent wounding of a soul, a loss so profound that it irrevocably changes the victim into a monster who seeks only to fill the void that was lost. But Murakami was not alone in this, his Zanpakutou Tsurugi no Mukuro dived into the abyss that was consuming his soul and with her aid he was able to stave of oblivion. But the experience had scarred him, distorted his very soul. Once that darkness claimed a foothold, it would never leave. His Inner Hollow is not an entity, it is not some being desiring to control him, it is the culmination of all of his fears, his doubts, his despair in spiritual form. It is a mass of darkness that constantly threatens to consume him and his Zanpakutou whole until only the empty existence that is a Hollow remains. Yet within it lies a power that would allow Murakami to topple any enemy that would get in his way, like a whisper it hovers at the edge of his consciousness, patiently waiting to be released. In his darkest thoughts he can feel the euphoric surge of power, he can taste the strength in his darkness, knows that he only need to give in to grasp a power that could conquer the entire spiritual realm if he wished. It is a weakness, a terrible one he condemns himself for having, but one Tsurugi no Mukuro oddly approves of. She says that the greatest enemy one must face lies within, and that with her at his side, they can and eventually will cut it down. Until then it is a constant battle for supremacy, an endless struggle to maintain what foothold he has on his humanity. : When Murakami dons his Hollow Mask, the event is as awe-inspiring for he, with what appears to be a great amount of struggle slowly tears the air in front of his face as he seemingly forces the mask into place, all while releasing an low guttural howl like the fiery roar of a volcano. The resulting action releases a massive burst of black and green reiatsu from him that erupts upward like an unholy pillar of fire. In its place is a transformation so simple, one cannot help but wonder if such power really is so wrong to grasp? His Hollow Mask covers all of his face, wrapping itself beneath his chin, and disappearing into the unruly mess that is his lavender hair. A single line bisects the mask as it runs along the center of his face, with only a single eye-hole that glows with an inhuman golden light, that seems to see everything and nothing at the same time. In this state an emerald glow surrounds Murakami in a faint halo. *'Hollow Mask Limitations: '''Despite the massive surge of power Murakami gains while the Hollow Mask is donned, it remains of the most volatile and dangerous powers in his arsenal. For Murakami there appears to be no means of subjugating the Inner Hollow within his consciousness, it exists as an all consuming presence that constantly threaten's his mind. Where it not for the efforts of Tsurugi no Mukuro, Murakami could never don the mask without losing himself. During the period in which the mask is donned, an epic internal struggle is underway in his inner world. There Tsurugi no Mukuro uses her abilities to stave off its influence for as long as she can, utilizing her swordsmanship to cut down the tendrils that seek to gain ground and using her emerald flames to banish the darkness to the darkest corner of his mind. But so as long as the Hollow Mask remains in place, it is a losing battle. Murakami can discern the internal struggle by virtue of the color of Tsurugi no Mukuro's flames. At their edges a blackness begins to seep inward, and continue to do so for the duration his mask remains present. The longer its on, the darker the flames become. Were the flames ever to become pitch black, it would likely mean that Tsurugi no Mukuro has lost and has been consumed by his Inner Hollow. And that his mind is no longer his. For that reason, Murakami rarely keeps the mask for long periods of time, instead using it only as a last resort. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Murakami's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his strength, speed and durability. Its extent though is felt through all of his skills and power, heightening them to their limit and beyond as he is able to tap into some dark aspect of his psyche that has long since been repressed. The killer and unnatural instinct of a Hollow strengthens his senses, hones his mind, and empowers his body. Everything from his Zanjutsu, his Hakuda even his Kido is augmented. The very air around him distorts as reishi is hungrily absorbed to supplement the massive increase in his abilities. :*'Immense Spiritual Power:' Hollowification is a darkness that taints the soul, for it embodies all of one's fears, doubts, anguish and despair. Yet when accessing this foul necrotic power, Murakami's spiritual power is transformed, instead of weakening its strength it is multiplied to a magnitude far above his own becoming a horrific chaotic maelstrom of corrupted emerald fire. Black fires seeps at the edges of his aura, noxious fumes and gases emanate from its core, decaying all within its touch. It does not seek harmony, it overpowers, consumes and destroys. The ambient energies of the world are greedily devoured, life around him extinguished and the foul odor of corrosion and death follow in his wake. It is an unyielding strength born of despair that empowers Murakami to ludacris levels, a power that scorches and burns fire itself, a pressure that seeks only to cause total annihilation as it seeps into the cracks of the will of those foolish enough to stand against him. :*'Hollow Combat:' Wearing the Hollow Mask allows Murakami to tap into his more primal side, the instincts of a born predator, a hunter that seeks only to kill its prey. With his hollow powers released, Murakami becomes a warrior of supreme skill, as his natural instincts are greatly heightened. His ability to adapt to his opponents abilities becomes unprecedented, instantly learning and intuitively developing countermeasures against an attack after only seeing it once. He is able to take in a thousand details, comprehend their meaning and act on it in an instant. His swordsmanship becomes faster, stronger and more deadly than before his Zanpakutou flashing through the air releasing howling winds before it descend upon his enemy. His Hakuda increases to such an extent that his brutality becomes even more ferocious than before, as he rips his enemies apart with his bare hands. :*'Enhanced Kido:' As with his physical abilities, Murakami's spiritual abilities are also drastically increased while wearing his Hollow Mask. His kido becomes immensely powerful, so much so that he no longer has to speak the incantation to obtain the full strength of any of his spells. This isnt due to an increase in skill, but rather the sheer potency of his reiatsu is such that they become unnecessary. Furthermore both his Hado and Bakudo exhibit the same corrosive features as his reiatsu. His hado all become colored in a sickly black and green, that in addition to their normal affects, also leave traces of his energy that function as a fast-acting poison that seems to deteriorate whatever it is they touch, greatly weakening its integrity. His Bakudo however is even more deadly, as the binding spells release the noxious vapor around their victim inducing nausea, and sickness. Furthermore all they touch appears to dissolve from the same acidic feature as his Hado, and their strength is such that they can hold even an Espada-level opponent for a significant period of time before being broken. The corrupting and decaying influence of his Kido is made even more apparent if he uses any fire or light-based spells; in such cases the victim begins to suffer acute necrosis from the slightest contact, as it invades their body like a virus, seeking to consume them from the inside out. :*'Augmented Strength:' The strength granted by having access to his Hollow powers makes Murakami's already formidable strength exceedingly powerful. With a swing of his Zanpakutou or a thrust of his fist, the resulting shockwave is capable of pulverizing the area around him in the wake of his attack. When he strikes his opponent the power he commands releases a near deafening boom, causing powerful winds to ripple outward. The strength of his attacks are even more deadly as he is capable of swatting aside the attacks of his opponents with an almost casual ease, and smash through magical barriers without even stopping. :*'Augmented Durability:' Murakami's durability is also increased to levels that make him unnatural to fight. He fights as though injuries have no meaning to him, and his body is resilient enough to withstand attacks from point-blank range attacks and suffer no damage. His durability is such that easily matches the strength of an Arrancar's , that he can block virtually any attack without suffering any ill effect. However the Mask also numbs his ability to feel pain, though while it allows him to outright ignore grievous injuries, and continue fighting, his recklessness and propensity to suffer damage increases. :*'Augmented Speed & Agility:' The heightened instinct brought forth by his Hollow powers, further increases Murakami's impressive speed and agility. He becomes exceedingly fast in his movements, and his reflexes are greatly augmented, allowing him to react to attacks before he is even aware of them. Even with the increase in his speed he still remains deathly silent as ever, though it has been commented that his new level of speed is achieved by rather than . In this state he is able to outmaneuver most Captain-level opponents, and overwhelm them with his increased speed and precision of his swordsmanship and hakuda. Stats Quotes *"Do you now see the difference between us? You as a human, measures your life in years and decades. For every day that you've lived, is another battle that I've survived. Just from your stance I know every conceivable attack you could make. There is nothing you could do that I have not seen, nor countered. You are not fighting a man Quincy, you are in a battle against a God of Death. Now embrace your fate and meet your end. The reaper has come." - ''Murakami to a now deceased Trivia *Murakami's theme song is The Battle is Too Strong by Yuki Kajiura. *I have to give Njalm all credit for his development of the Zanpakutou, were it not for his genius, this would not have been possible. *All credit goes to Arrancarfighter for drawing the image used for this character. *The command phrase, is inspired by the invocation for Type-Moon's Noble Phantasm, Unlimited Blade Works. *Murakami's surname Shintogo is derived from the Japanese swordsmith Kunimitsu Shintogo who was also known as the master and teacher of Masamune. His name serves as a parallel and indirect reference to his Zanpakutou's own history as a swordsmith. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Kidō Masters Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hohō Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Kido Corps Category:12th Division